Resident Evil: Search for the cure
by Trokar reborn
Summary: A traveller arrives in Raccoon City and is bitten by a zombie. He must now search for the vaccine to the virus, if there even is one.


Resident Evil: Search for a Cure Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Resident Evil or related games, stories or movies. I am however a huge fan of the Resident Evil Series. Recently I have beaten Dead Aim on Easy and Normal after borrowing it from one of my friends. I Have yet to do it on hard, and not entoirely looking forward to what lies a head there. Anyways, enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter One: Arrival in town  
Devon stopped his motorbike on the outskirts of the city in the parking lot of a diner. Feeling really hungry, He walked into the diner. He was surprised that no one was in sight. "Hello, is anyone in here?" he called out with no answer. He walked in further. Suddenly, hear picked up a soft scraping noise alongside a sound that seemed like something chewing flesh. Slowly, he walked up to the door into the kitchen. "Geez, it smells like something died back here!" he said as he walked into the kitchen. He was surprised to find the chef huddles over what appeared to be the waitress. " What the hell! What do you think you're doing man?!?" he screamed vilolently as he kicked the chef of the waitress's corpse. Picking up a meat cleaver, Devon swung down and tthe chef's head. The cleaver entered the chef's head swiftly and he toppled over into a pile of dirty dishes. The dishes went crashing into the floor, and pieces scattered everywhere. As he was about to turn around, the waitress grabbed his leg. Before Devon could make her let go, she bit the back of his leg.  
" Oww, you little witch. you'll pay for that!" Devon brought up his other leg and kicked her in the head. The force snapped her head back in a 180 degree arc and broke her neck. Spotting another apron, Devon grabbed it and rapped it around the wound. Devon began to wonder what was going on in this city. It looked like some horror movie he usually watched. Suddenly he realized that the chef and waitress were zombies. How they got that way was a mystery to him, but he quickly buried that thought when he heard banging at the front of the diner. Standing by the doorway, he peeked around the corner. Someone appeared to be trying to get in. They didn't look human either. Thinking he should get out of there, he looked for a back door. After a couple seconds, he was out back. Grabbing an old pipe, he ran in the direction of the town. That was when two zombies shambled around the corner. "Damn, damn damn!" He cried out as he tried to get away. As one got close enough to almost bite hime, he smashed the zombie's skull. The zombie dropped like a sack of potatoes, and Devon ran.  
It was roughly half an hour when Devon got into the city itself. Luck was on his side when he found a bicycle and rode it into town. The place was a mess. Cars were smashed into each other, mailbaoxes were overturned, and everything in general was trashed. This is nuts, he thought to himself as walked on and winced from the wound on his leg. This was beggining to be a nightmare for Devon, and he would soon learn that it would be more than just a nightmare. It would be a reality.  
  
Devon came across a pharmacy when he got into the center of town. He had to dodge alot of zombies along the way, so he was starting to get a bit tired. He opened the door to find a baseball bat an inch away from his face. "What the hell? Are you nuts man?" Devon yelled from the shock of almost having his head bashed in.  
"Whoa, sorry dude. Didn't know you were human." the stranger said as he took the bat away from Devon's head.  
"Didn't know I was human? What have you been smoking?" Devon asked, still pissed at the stranger standing next to him.  
" Some really good stuff. You want any?" he held up the half empty baggie.  
" Dude that isn't cool." Devon said, not as angry but disturbed that the guy was actually smoking something. "Who are you anyways?".  
"Name's Seth Richards. You're the first human that I have seen in a few days." Seth answered, with a joint hanging out of his mouth that Devon had just noticed at the time.  
Devon was puzzled."What does that supposed to mean. What happened here?"  
"In was in the newspapers a couple days ago. Well, the newspapers from this city anyways." Seth answered.  
"Huh?" was Devon's reply.  
" There were articles and photos that the dead had risen from their graves. I didn't believe it until the riots of the dead started. The police department is gone, all defeated by those zombies."  
Devon knew that something messed up was happening, and that his leg was starting to hurt a little more. 


End file.
